A media gateway may be used for routing network traffic, e.g., calls. Records, e.g., call detail records, relating to a call may be stored to preserve information about the call, such as why the call was terminated. Calls handled by the media gateway may terminate for a number of reasons. For example, a called or calling party may terminate the call. However, a call may also terminate due to an error in the media gateway, insufficient bandwidth, or some other fault in a network through which the call is provided. In some cases, a call may terminate due to reasons associated with a customer, e.g., a telecommunications carrier, for a trunk over which the call is traveling. Unfortunately, mechanisms are presently lacking for correlating call detail information, such as termination data, with particular customers associated with the call.